List of Restaurants
This is the list of all Restaurants in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series. Corny's A picture inside Corny's when Rowley's tie was cut, because they don't allow ties in the restaurant. If they catch you with a tie on, it is cut and forever displayed on the Wall of Shame near the entrance. Rowley Tie Cut.PNG Frank_and_Susan_searching_Manny_in_the_ball_pit.jpg Corny_Saviour.png Slides.PNG.png Ball_Pit.PNG.png Ice_Cream_Dispenser.PNG.png Buffet.PNG.png Spriggo's Spriggo's was a fancy restaurant that appeared in The Third Wheel. Greg thought of taking Rowley and Abigail there. But when they got their,the host said that the gentlemen had to wear jackets, Greg had left his jacket behind as it was dirty so he took a substitute one, but it stunk so he left it behind and was forced to go to Corny's. Papa Tony's Papa Tony's was only mentioned in Cabin Fever. It is a pizza restaurant. Greg and Rowley needed an idea for an advertisement in the newspaper, so he wrote an article criticizing the restaurant and its owner. Chuck E. Cheese's Chuck E. Cheese's is a real-world restaurant; however it is referred to in the book as Chuck E Cheese, most likely to avoid copyright. It only appeared on the online version and was Manny's favorite restaurant. Red Lobster '''Red Lobster '''is a restaurant which only appeared in the online book, its also Frank's favorite restaurant. It is a real life seafood restaurant. Red Lobster.png Unknown Fast Food Restaurant This was an unknown fast food restaurant the Red Socks team went to, and in the online book the restaurant is McDonald's, but its name was changed in the book, most likely to avoid copyright. Tofu Grille This restaurant was mentioned in the online version.http://www.funbrain.com/journal/Journal.html?ThisJournalDay=220&ThisPage=2. It must be a tofu restaurant because the restaurant has "tofu" in its name. The Vegetarian's Delight This was a restaurant mentioned in the online version along with Tofu Grille and Red Lobster. Judging by the name, it is a vegetarian restaurant. Chez Henri A restaurant shown in The Long Haul, due its name its likely it serves French cuisine. Greg imagines himself turning into a were-pig while going here with a date after being bitten by the pig. Fried Chicken Restaurant A restaurant shown in The Long Haul. The Heffley family come here in the middle of the night, only the drive-thru was open and they only had $3.15 in cash, so they bought a small box of nuggets and a handful of barbecue packets, which they later divided up and ate inside the car (Except they saved a few barbecue packets, which were later eaten by Manny. Old-Timey Ice Cream Parlour See Old-Timey Ice Cream Parlour Employees singing Happy Birthday.png HappyBirthday2.png Marconi's Sub Shop The only mentioned restaurant to go out of businesses, Greg stated that it is in the middle of town. See Marconi's Sub Shop for more information. Pizza Hut In the first book, Greg Heffley said that his mom promised that he would take him to Pizza Hut if he passed the test on American states. Hot Dog Haven In Wrecking Ball page 31, Greg is shown inside a restaurant looking at another family eat. Trivia * Some of them are real restaurants. References Category:Places Category:Lists Category:Resturants Category:Miscellaneous Category:Mentioned Places Category:Real World Articles Category:Public Places